


Helping Out

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Nursing, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret asks Emma for a rather intimate favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: nursing

‘Do you mind?’

‘Not really, but um…I thought it only happens if you’ve had a kid. Oh my god, did you have a kid before? Have I invoked bad memories? I’m sorry!’ exclaimed Emma, voice getting gradually higher and louder as her embarrassment barometer broke through the roof.

‘No, you are right on all counts. Dr Whale says that I must be experiencing sympathy pains, so to speak, with Ashley, since she is the only new mother in Storybrooke,’ explained Mary Margaret while placing a placating hand on Emma’s shoulder, trying to calm the frantic Sheriff.

‘Okay… I just… wow. I’m the first person you thought of for help with your… unique situation?’

‘You could call it that,’ Mary Margaret laughed, but then her face grew a little worrisome. ‘I just figured since you and I have had… intimate relations, you might be interested. But you're under no obligation. I’ll understand it you find it too weird.’

Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

‘I’d be honoured,’ replied Emma, stepping closer to her roommate.

Mary Margaret’s eyes fluttered close at the feel of Emma’s hands on her hips. They sat on the sofa and Mary Margaret suddenly felt butterflies flittering through her stomach at Emma’s delicate cupping of her breasts. _This is really happening._

Emma kissed Mary Margaret as she undressed her torso, soon closing her lips around Mary Margaret’s right nipple, sucking gently. The taste of Mary Margaret’s milk was as addictive as the soft, breathy gasps she made.


End file.
